


Unspoken

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves You, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, He just can't say it, Implied Sexual Content, No Chick-Flick Moments, but he makes sure you know, dean is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: Dean Winchester is a little broken and flawed. You were alike in that way. Though it is never spoken, you both know the intensity of your feelings for each other.





	

Dean Winchester is a little broken and flawed. You were alike in that way. When you had finally gotten together after years of being friends, togetherness mended parts of you that were no longer whole. All his broken pieces matched yours with mosaic complexity, and somehow you found a new kind of home within each other. 

 

You don’t need the sappy cliche lines, or a heartfelt speech filled with cracking voices and gentle caresses. Neither you, nor the older Winchester are very good with words, but it doesn’t matter. Dean tells you everything you need to know just by the look in his eyes when he speaks to you and the almost indiscernible tremble in his voice beneath the sheets at night. That soft, almost squinty-eyed look that lasts longer than needed and trails over every inch of your face. It’s one of your favorites; you can barely describe it, but it’s so vivid in your mind, so organically Dean and solely made for you; like he’s smiling with his eyes. You long for that look. 

You know him, you know who he is and who he isn’t, and you love him for it all. You don’t need three ‘said-too-much’ words from Dean to know how he feels. Sure you want them, but you don’t need them. When you push past the self-doubt and insecurities, you can feel the love he has for you, just by his actions. Like the way he kisses you; gentle and loving, alone in the library after Sam leaves for his morning run. Or the way his calloused hand grips yours while his sweat-slicked body works over you, tangled in his sheets. The way his eyes shut when you trail your fingers over the stubble on his cheeks and secretly admire the freckles that cover the expanse of his skin. You feel it when his thumb strokes your hip bone as he stitches up the gash in your side. You hear it when he says, ‘You did good out there, kid’, after some well spent ass-kicking with both brothers. You see it in the smile that almost reaches to his eyes when you come back at him with a sarcastic remark or when you tease Sammy about his love for salads. Even when he laughs at your jokes that you know aren’t funny. But mostly, you feel it in the way he held onto you at night; desperately, like something was going to snatch you away in the darkness. Like all the words and feelings he just couldn’t voice were all pumping through his veins and wrapping around you like vines. 

 

You don’t have heart-to-hearts. Your declarations of love for one another are silent. Neither of you need constant reassurance of love. ‘I need you,’ he’ll say and you know he means it and so much more. Dean isn’t the type to just tell you what you needed to hear, so if he stated something, it has more than a modicum of truth to it. Though it is never spoken, you both know the intensity of your feelings for each other. 

 

There is always an underlying sense of trepidation that festers inside you both when going on hunts. You are both never more raw with your emotions than when you were hunting together. In the midst of swinging serrated steel and hand-to-hand combat, your fear and overwhelming need to protect each other leaves you so emotionally vulnerable. Always so ready to jump in front of a bullet, if need be. It’s something you and Dean have fought about endlessly with no resolution ever in sight. Glances and brief moments of contact are exchanged as the two of you move in sync, fighting whatever the monster of the week may be. It’s an unspoken rule between the both of you. Whether either of you like it or not, you’re going to fight for the other if need be. 

 

You found a sense of safety with him in your world filled with such grave danger. You never let your guard down outside of the bunker, but you learned to let yourself feel safe when you’re near him. You take comfort in his presence. Though he can drive you absolutely crazy at times, he’s the only one you drop your walls for, and he can ground you with a single glance. 

 

He’ll rest his hand on your knee underneath the table when you sit together in the library or at a restaurant. At night when he’s drifting in and out of sleep, he’ll squeeze your hand three times; hard enough so that you won’t mistake it for a twitch. He won’t say anything but you know what he’s telling you. It’s Dean’s way of saying, ‘I’ve got you’. A silent promise that he was yours, that he’d care for you and that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

Dean was your home, and you and Sam were his.

**Author's Note:**

> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
